


Dear Evan Hansen, today we will be making a page 80 fic and here’s why

by BurntGayPotato



Series: Requests!! [8]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor is high, Feelings Realization, Kinks, M/M, Masturbation, Oblivious Evan Hansen, Page 80 (Be More Chill), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Short One Shot, Smut, Voice Kink, so theres that, this sucks im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: Can I get some uhh page 80 except instead of Jer and Michael from BMC its Evan jerking it to Connor from DEH??? Pwease I'm begging you
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Series: Requests!! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633117
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	Dear Evan Hansen, today we will be making a page 80 fic and here’s why

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AParallelLine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AParallelLine/gifts).



> TW
> 
> i dunno  
> connor's high ig  
> otherwise just kinks

Evan picked up his Chromebook with this weird tingly feeling everywhere. It was like this every time that he picked up his computer with the need to get himself off. There was always a quiet hum of anxiety in the back of his skull, telling him he shouldn't be doing this, that he would get caught, but he never listened to that hum. He was always _far_ too horny to listen to that hum. Nevertheless, when he opened up google and clicked on his seperate email account to bring up a porn video, he flushed bright red. 

Evan awkwardly - but eagerly - squirmed out of his boxers, causing his half-erection to spring up in front of him. He inwardly sighed as the page refused to load within a decent time frame, and lazily stroked his cock while he waited, teasing himself into full hardness. Once the page finally got it's act together and loaded, he clicked on a random video he hadn't seen yet, making sure to turn off the volume. He always kind of hated porn-star moaning. It was really fake, and was generally a turn off for him. 

He wasn't even two minutes into the video when his phone started to ring insistantly. He thought for a moment about ignoring it, but then decided since he didn't want whoever was calling to be mad at him for not picking up, he grabbed the phone and pushed the little green phone icon. His dinosaur-age phone didn't have caller ID, but he could tell it was Connor as soon as he spoke.

"Heyyyyy, Evan." Evan stifled a little gasp that was partially due to the fact that he was still stroking himself, and partially due to the obvious slur in Connor's words. If Evan had to guess, he was laying on his bedroom floor, high out of his mind and bored as shit. Evan was used to calls like this from Connor, but he had never been turned on by the huskiness in his voice until now. 

_I am not jerking off to my best friend._ Evan told himself. _I'm multitasking._

"Uh, h-hey, Connor," Evan stammered, thankful that his usual stutter covered up for the fact that he was flustered as hell. "W-what's up?"

"I'm boreedddd," Connor groaned, unknowingly causing Evan's dick to twitch in his hand. He stifled another squeak.

_I am not jerking off to my best friend._

"O-okay," He said airily, "What- uh, w-what exactly do you w-want me to do about that?" Evan could almost hear Connor's shrug. 

"I dunno, let's talk 'bout shit." 

"Like what?" 

There was a pause while Connor pondered that question, in which Evan covered his microphone to let out a gasp of pleasure as he allowed his hand to go faster, imagining it was not his hand, but-

_I am not jerking off to my best friend._

-someone elses.

"How 'bout we talk about kinks?" Connor mumbled. Evan didn't hide his noise of surprise as his friend began to rattle off different kinks.

"There's choking, spanking, bondadge - I'm kinda fond of that one myself - praise..." 

Evan had never been so thankful for Connor's uncanny ability to completely tune other people out when he's high because right then he let out a moan that was louder than he'd like to admit, right into the phone speaker, and Connor continued on like nothing happened. Evan did the same.

_I am not jerking off to my best friend. I am not jerking off to my best friend._

"... the daddy/mommy kink..."

 _I am not jerking off to my best friend. I am not jerking off to my best friend. I am_ not _jerking off to my best friend._

"S-shit!" Evan yelped, twisting his wrist in a way that sent pleasure coursing through every nerve in his body. He did it two more times before he was coming into his hand with a stifled yelp. 

"... Oh yeah, and the voice kink, which I think you might have, Evan." Connor finished. It took Evan a moment to come out of his bliss before he could reply to Connor.

"Huh? M-me?" 

"Yep!" Connor chirped, ever so poetic, and hung up the phone. Evan glanced over at the computer screen, which had long since fallen asleep, the porn video over. He looked down at his cum - covered hand.

_I may have just jerked off to my best friend._

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry cause I came down with some bad block as I was finishing this so it kinda SUCKS


End file.
